Yearning Desires of A Teenage Psycopath
by MayIBiteYourFace
Summary: “You’re not as powerful as you think you are...” LxLight. Possible oneshot.


A/N: Ok guys, this is my first Death Note fic

**A/N: Ok guys, this is my first Death Note fic. I haven't even finished the series yet so if it is wrong in any place then consider it AU and the character OOC! xD Read me and review me please…you know you want to…**

**Also, this is going to be a one-shot to get over my writer's block (insert sob here) but if you want me to continue then let me know please xD**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…in real life or in my mind? In my mind, L is mine, so there but in real life, alas, I do not own Death Note…would I seriously be writing fanfictions if I owned Death Note?! **

**Warning: Slash pairing, LightxL…don't we love it xD**

**Second Warning: Lots of cliché! Don't flame me...cliché is good! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Light lay motionless on the bed, contemplating the silent darkness. His mind was racing and despite himself, he was unable to calm it. A million thoughts and questions resounded in his head, constantly buzzing like a radio transmission.

Did L know he was Kira?

What did L know of the Death Note?

How could he clear L's suspicions?

Why were they still bound by a solid silver chain and heavy handcuffs?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he also worried about Ryuk. The shinigami had been in hiding for a few weeks, ever since L had made his appearance. Light knew L couldn't see the Death God, but Ryuk's constant commentary bugged him more than his own thoughts.

He had been especially annoying ever since apples left the menu. Light was sure that if he had allowed Ryuk to stay near him, he would have ended up screaming at his shinigami. Of course, this wouldn't have shown he was Kira, but it would have certainly landed him in a mental institute.

But the teen couldn't think of supposedly mythical creatures now. There were much more pressing matters at hand. A gleaming shaft of sunlight had protruded from between the curtains, creeping gracefully up the bed as the orb outside moved. It illuminated the face of the boy beside him, showering his delicate features in light. L didn't stir beneath the heat of the ray.

He was good at acting. Almost every night he pretended to be asleep and every night he could feel Light's brown eyes on him. Not that he minded. The little times he was truly asleep, he dreamed of those eyes…

If only Light knew. His racing mind would perhaps be stilled if he knew Ryuuzaki's thoughts. But for now, just for now, this endless charade of Ryuuzaki sleeping and Light watching him continued.

...

The next morning

...

"Did you sleep well Yagami-kun?" L asked in the morning. Light merely nodded, avoiding L's gaze as he did most mornings. It was easier to lie through actions instead of words, at least for Light.

He grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down, allowing the clinking of the chain to cover the sound of his yawn. He then watched wide eyed as L dropped six sugar cubes into his coffee, trying to comprehend how he could remain seated and so lacklustre with so much sugar and caffeine coursing through his veins.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was metallically attached to the other boy. Perhaps not. They sat in silence, L chewing a lollipop and watching Light stare intently into his bowl.

"Good Morning!" Chief Yagami yelled, rushing into the kitchen. Light barely had time to nod a greeting to his father before he rushed out again, desperate to get to headquarters.

Light sighed and lowered his head.

"Are you alright Light-kun? You seem tired..."

Was that concern in his voice? He was unsure but his answer was the same nonetheless.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki..."

L continued to observe the face of the boy opposite him, despite how convincing his answer had been. The day continued in much the same manner, each going about their business, only inches from the other but never looking, never touching. Hardly breathing...

...

That night

...

Like most nights, Light sat at his desk, L beside him, trying to revise for his exams. Emphasis to be placed on the word 'trying'.

The last few equations he had gotten wrong, much to his disapproval and annoyance, though he couldn't seem to help it. His mind was still on overload, not helped by the boy who sat beside him. Yet it wasn't the constant crinkling of sweet wrappers that distracted him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ryuuzaki watching him, those big black eyes observing his face, watching his movements.

The gaze made Light feel uncomfortable. It made the older boys presence all the more real. As if Light needed reminding he was there! Just then, he felt something poke him and he looked up, straight into L's eyes.

"Yes?" Light asked, his hair falling in front of his eyes. L resisted the urge to reach out and push it back. He cleared his throat and offered Light a lollipop.

"No thanks." he replied, returning to his workbook. Finally, he felt L's eyes leave him. Glancing to the side, he saw L looking out the window, sucking on his lollipop.

"Oh God..." he thought, trying to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts. Why did L have to suck seemingly everything he could get his hands on?

He needed a distraction. Clearly his homework wasn't good enough and after a while of watching L, not being able to look away, he decided he wanted one too.

"Actually," Light began. L turned around and met his eyes, sidetracking him for a second, "um...can I have one please?"

"Of course Light-kun." L said, indicating the bag in front of him. Light smiled weakly and withdrew one, discarding the ripped off wrapper in the bin. He slowly placed it in his mouth, realising that L's eyes were on him once again.

He returned to his book for the third time that night and tried desperately to at least get one question right. The eyes boring into him put him off, making him unable to think of anything else.

For the last few days he had been unable to think of anything else, as if somehow the chain that connected them joined their subconscious together, making it impossible to escape from the other's presence.

It shouldn't be this way. Light hated L, he had to! He was his enemy. He was going to kill him as if it was the easiest thing he could ever do. And he would enjoy his death too. Of course he would...

So if all this was true, then why did Light's thoughts of L contain more than death? What was the unknown feeling that occurred in the pit of his stomach every time their eyes met?

"And how can I get rid of it?" he thought to himself in desperation.

L continued to stare at him, wondering why Light looked so vacant and far away. It concerned him.

"Light-kun?"

Light awoke from his haze and cleared his throat.

"Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Why?" Light tried to sound and look confused, as if he had no idea he had been day dreaming with a stern expression etched upon his features.

"Because you have been distracted for days now and your work is all wrong! This is not like you Yagami-kun!" Again Light wondered if that was genuine concern in L's voice. "So, according to my powers of deduction there is a 92 chance that this change is because something is bothering you."

"Well, maybe you should consider the other 8." Light mumbled, not daring to turn and face L for fear of choking on either his words or his lollipop.

"Maybe...or maybe I should trust my thoughts on you as I always have Light."

This time Light did look up, though he was careful to avoid looking at the long stick of candy in between his enticing lips.

"Well like I said, I'm fine!"

"If the Kira case is stopping you from concentrating Light-kun, then maybe you should be removed from the investigation team..."

"I said I'M FINE!" Light yelled rising from his chair. L also stood so that they were now face to face. Light's breathing increased and his chest rose and fell rapidly, causing his top to tighten around the rippling contours of his muscles.

L stepped forward and put his hand on Light's shoulder as if to tell him to calm down. It had the opposite effect. At his touch, Light's skin tingled and he could feel blood rising to his cheeks. He quickly shrugged the hand off. L looked slightly offended but something else was visible in his stare. Understanding?

Light shook his head and looked at the floor.

"I can't stay like this anymore!" He moved his arm to indicate the chains. "I can't..." his voice trailed off.

"You can't what Light-kun?" L enquired taking another step closer.

"I can't...I can't be near you anymore..."

"And why is that?" Light was slightly shocked at the painless way in which L said this.

Light raised his head to see L a lot closer than he had been previously. There was now only a few inches separating them. So little space in fact it all happened so quickly. If Light thought back to this moment, he probably wouldn't know who moved first, him or L?

Not that it mattered. The point was that for one moment, one glorious period in time, their lips met and both boys smiled. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but time slowed as their lips touched, as Light had often dreamed it would.

L was first to pull away, turning around and sitting on the bed, not looking at Light. He started to play with his toes and continued to suck his lollipop nervously. Light didn't know it, but it was L who had moved in first, though he was sure that if he hadn't, then Light would have instead.

Light cleared his throat and remained standing. Silence filled all corners of the room and L refused to think about the eyes he knew were still watching him. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he saw Light take a step forward and he instinctively turned to face him.

Light however just stood there, unsure of what to do next. His lips tingled maddeningly, and the only thought that stood out in his mind was "I need more..."

He leapt forward and grasped L's face in his hands, covering his gasping mouth with his own. He felt L protest, try to move back but he wouldn't let him, his grasp on the older boys face tightening.

L let out a groan and extended his leg, pushing Light forcefully off him and onto the floor. The brown haired boy stood up and looked bewildered at Ryuuzaki, who was wiping his lips with the back of his hand and shaking his head.

"Don't...don't ever do that again Light-kun!" he yelled, trying to permit a steady flow of air to his lungs.

"Why not?" Light replied immediately.

"Because...because you just..." L's paused, unable to finish the sentence. He shook his head again and lowered it to the floor. "...you just shouldn't..."

He saw Light's feet walk across the floorboards towards him and stood, as if to tell him to come no closer.

"You can't tell me what to do Ryuuzaki..."

L took a step back but Light yanked his arm, pulling the chain and L forward again. The black haired boy stumbled and fell straight into Light's waiting arms. He propped him back on his feet and left his hands on L, one on his shoulder, the other on his cheek.

"You're not as powerful as you think you are..." Light said.

"I seem to have a certain power over you!" L retorted, earning a rather sexy smirk from Light.

"Indeed you do..." Light leaned in and made for L's lips, but the older boy pushed him back. Light chuckled slightly.

"You know I really wish you would stop doing that Ryuuzaki!"

"Why?" L humoured him.

"Because," Light started, wondering where his sudden confidence in this matter had come from, "I want to kiss you again...properly this time." L gulped. "And I know you want to too..."

L closed his eyes and shivered as Light's breath washed over his face. The brown haired boy smirked.

"I thought so..." he whispered, walking towards L again.

"You know this is so wrong don't you Light-kun?!" L asked as he was slammed against the wall behind him. Light's eyes flickered from L's mouth to his eyes and back again. Gnawing at his bottom in order to control himself, he nodded.

"Good! Had to be sure you knew what you were getting into..." he whispered before leaning in and capturing Light's mouth.

As lips collided with sinfully delicious lips, something sparked and sent a shiver down Light's spine. L moved his hands up Light's chest, round his neck and delved them deep into his brown hair, twisting the locks carefully.

Light removed his hands from L's hips and wrapped them round his body into the small of his back where he pressed L closer to him. His confidence grew, as did something else, and he ran his tongue across L's bottom lip. The latter boy shuddered and broke the kiss, throwing his head back.

"God Light-kun!" he cried. Light smirked as he felt something harden and press into him just below his hip.

"Yep," Light thought, "it's going to be a looooooong night!"

...

**A/N: Oh squee! It's done! And I hope it has cleared my writers block! **

**Lol, I'm actually quite attached to this even though it's only a oneshot. Like I said at the beginning though, I have an idea for where this is going to go so if you want me to continue then let me know and I shall. And I promise, if I do continue...it will get more...graphic shall we say xD**

**So review please dah-lings!! xD**

**Blessed be**

**Celestine x**


End file.
